Spoilers Semimaru Asai
'More about Semimaru' 'Appearance' A tall yet non-muscular young man with long, unruffled hair always dressing up a bit punk-like. 'Background and family' Semimaru doesn't know his real father because his mother refused to divulge any information regarding his father. His mother was a nightworker, as a result, the parents of his peers often gossipped about his family, leading to Semimaru being bullied as a child. His mother hardly ever cooked, but once in a while, she would make him delicious stew. 'Personality' As a child, Semimaru used to be spoiled. Later on, something happened and he turned into a fragile boy made of glass who used to be bullied. At another crossroad in his life, he turned aggressive towards anyone else. But ever since he entered the New World, he gradually started getting along better with his teammates and even began to trust them with his own life. Semimaru is an extremely multifaceted character, often surprising the readers with his keen wit and intuition despite his rowdy, foolish exterior. He originally appeared to be a superficial foul-mouthed punk, but as the story progressed, the deeper sides of his character gradually became fleshed out. One would consider him stupid from an academic point of view, and he is often seen acting the fool, but when it comes to understanding people, Semimaru is uncannily sharp. Semimaru tends to be quite accurate when it comes to judging people, however at times his judgement can be way off base; for example when he believed Aramaki to be an extremely dangerous cannibalistic man who fed people to his dogs. Semimaru tends to be overly verbose and often spouts nonsense, but at times the words of wisdom he imparts astounds both the readers and his companions. Even Ryo, a person not known to take advice from others, recognises this and in one instance prompted Semimaru to speak his mind when Ryo had trouble deciding how to deal with Ango. An unfortunate side of Semimaru's simplistic personality is his lack of care, often plunging head-first into any dangerous situation without thinking about the consequences. 'Special Characteristics' Semimaru has found a new calling ever since entering the New World: making fire and cooking! His new ambition is to provide his group with the best food possible. This started when he tried to re-do his mother's stew to pay his final respects to his mother before her birthplace. 'Past' (before being frozen) Often loitered around on the street. 'Development throughout the story' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) His first appearance was in the initial chapter of the series, "Slow Awakening", chucking up his stomach's content due to his sea sickness. After their arrival on Cat Island, Semimaru tested out his companions' personalities right away by bullying and challenging them, going as far as attacking Botan with a knife and sexually harassing her because he didn't buy her feigned innocence. Her cool response discouraged him and made him step back though. When Arashi and Natsu ran away, he decided to stay with Botan because he trusted at least in her survival skills. Reunited with the rest of the team later on, he travelled together with them to Bungo Fuji. After the group split up there, Semimaru followed Arashi and Natsu to Southern Honshu because he wanted to find out what had happened to his home town, Hamamatsu. When he realized there was nothing at all left, he didn't waste much time on grieving, but only set up a grave stone and after a silent talk with his deceased mother, decided to move on in order to survive. Together with Natsu, Semimaru supported Arashi when he fell into despair and travelled back towards Bungo Fuji with them. When they picked up Hibari along the way, he strongly disliked her bullying Natsu because he declared her as "his prey". He also scolded Natsu for hiding the letter, but praised her "newlyfound depth of character" and covered for her in order to hide her secret from Arashi. Later on, they came across Ango and Ryou. Semimaru judged them correctly as "kids from a sports camp way out in the boonies" but was a bit wary when he discovered Ryou's abilities with a knife. His attitude quickly changed to admiration especially for Ryou though due to his vast knowledge and honed skills. Semimaru at some point even went as far as calling him "sensei". During their ghost ship Fuji adventure, Semimaru realized the lack of his own abilities compared to those of Ango and Ryou and decided to protect his comrades better in the future. 'Further information' Semimaru has a one-sided crush on Natsu, however he shows his affection by constantly bullying her. So far only Arashi appears to have figured out Semimaru's feelings for Natsu. Return to Semimaru Asai Return to Team Summer B Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Summer B Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums